Explanations before Lunchtime
by babedarlingpotter
Summary: What would Harry and Ginny do when they find out that their future children, James and Lily - Albus not included, had somehow traveled back in time? Well, read and find out!


It was going to be a normal day for the Weasleys, well, as normal as you can get being wizards and all. Mr. Weasley was getting ready for work, he was bustling around, looking for bits and bobs that he needs for his work, he had slept in this morning due to the time he went to bed last night, he was working overtime at the Ministry and he came home later than usual.

Mrs. Weasley was busy making breakfast for all of her children and was keeping an eye on the twins at the same time, they were huddled up in a corner, awaiting breakfast but were talking in hushed tones, the seem suspicious.

The twins, careful to not attract any attention – especially from their mother – were planning on a full day experimenting in their room. Harry had given them all of his TriWizard winning, much to their reluctance to accept, but he insisted on them having it. He said that they've got better things to do with this money than him.

Ron and Hermione were having a row on the dinner table, they were trying to decide what to do for the day and whilst Hermione wants to do her homework, Ron is insisting on having a chess game with her, since everyone else was busy doing there own things, Harry and Ginny still being asleep, making them unable to play chess with him.

"But Ron! You should do your homework first, that way you don't have to worry about them for the rest of the summer." Hermione persisted but Ron stood his ground.

"It's only the first few days of the holidays, school won't start for another month or so. I won't have to worry about homework till then, it's not that important anyways."

"Ron! Homework is very important, especially now that our OWLs are coming up. Aren't you worried about your Owls?"

"No, not right now. It's not till the end of next year Hermione. Stop worrying about it. Just relax and have fun this summer…"

"Ronald Weasley, you are so…so…aargh!" Hermione screamed in frustration.

Suddenly, the weather outside changed rapidly. Dark, ominous clouds, replaced the early morning blue sky, covering the bright warm sunshine in the process. The birds have stopped singing and there was silence in the Burrow.

"Erm, Hermione can you please stop that. I know you're angry but please, stop it." Ron said meekly, staring out of the window, watching a few bolts of lightning light up the whole sky.

"I'm not doing anything Ron." She replied, she just noticed the cloudy sky and the temperature had gone down suddenly, making her shiver.

"Well then, what's happening?" the twins said in unison, they were shivering slightly, and their teeth were chattering.

Then, all of the sudden, the sound of someone diving into a pool of water was heard coming from the living room. Reacting to the sound, Mr. Weasley took out his wand and aimed it at the door.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and copied Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley turned the fire underneath the frying pan and also reached from her wand, if Death Eaters were invading her house, adding fire into the situation isn't going to be very helpful. Everyone had been a little jumpy recently, ever since Harry and Dumbledore pronounced that Voldemort was alive; they took extra security measures to ensure their safety.

Mr. Weasley slowly made his way to the door, placing a finger to his lips, telling everyone to be quiet. He raised his wand, carefully turned the doorknob and opened the door ever so slowly, trying to not make any noise. As the door opened, panicked voices reached his ears.

"…but James, this wasn't supposed to happen! How can I keep calm if we're in this bloody predicament!? This is your entire fault. You were the one who did the spell...it was so easy...how could you muck it up? What kind of an older brother are you?" a feminine voice was saying, well, more like shouting to someone named James.

Peeking into the room, Arthur saw a young girl, around the age of eleven, shouting at her brother. The two children were both wet and there was a puddle of water around them, soaking the nearby furniture and the carpet. The boy was trying very hard to not cower at the force of his sister's voice; it wasn't his fault that the spell had gone wrong. "Lily! It wasn't my fault! I did the spell exactly like what Dad did! The wand movement was the same and incantation was said perfectly, it shouldn't have gone wrong – "

"Well, it did." The girl named Lily said, folding her arms across her chest and turning away from her brother. She blew a couple of wet strands of hair from her face.

"I'm sorry Lils, really I am. I know it wasn't supposed to go like this…" James placed a comforting hand on Lily's shoulder and pressed it reassuringly.

"All I wanted to do was help them James…but how are we supposed to do that when we look exactly like them! People will get suspicious." she turned around and buried her face on James's wet shoulder.

After witnessing this scene, Arthur quietly closed the door and faced his family. "Who was that dear?" Molly asked worry and confusion etched on her face. She was still holding her wand but it was lowered down, seeing as there are no Death Eaters in the vicinity.

Arthur surveyed everyone's faces. All of them wore the same worried and confused look as Mrs. Weasley but Hermione looked like she was thinking about something. She was very close to the door and she probably heard the conversation on the other side. He sighed and said, "Well, it seems that we have some visitors Molly." Seeing the look on his wife's face, he quickly added, "Oh, they're not dangerous! They're just children, around the age of eleven and twelve. From what I've heard, they had a spell accident." He sat down on the table, he felt like he was going to faint.

"Arthur! We should help them – " Molly began but stopped as the living room door opened and in came two small kids, they were still wet but not as wet that they stopped dripping water on the floor. The girl had red flowing hair that reached her lower back, chocolate brown eyes and a cute scattering of freckles upon her cute little nose. They boy had dark-as-midnight black hair with, grassy green eyes and he wore a pair of round rimmed glasses. The two children looked like younger versions of…

"You're pranking us right? Good one Harry, Ginny, you nearly – " exclaimed Ron but stopped as Hermione nudged him on the side. He looked pointedly at her, rubbing his sore side, but she just glared at him. The two children shared a panicked look before the boy replied, "Hey, umm… We're not H-Harry or Gin-Ginny." He hesitated bit before saying his parent's first names, it feels rude, "I'm James and this is Lily," he jerked his head at Lily's direction, "my sister. We're sorry to barge in like this but we just want to know one thing. If you answer our question we'll just be on our way – "

"Stop babbling James and get on with it" interrupted Lily. James ignored her and asked, "What year is it?"

One of the twins was about to answer the question but was interrupted by Ginny entering the kitchen. The children instinctively dove behind Fred and George's seats. They always hide behind their uncles every time they were caught pulling pranks or breaking the rules by one of their parents.

Ginny stopped on her tracks as two black and red blurs ran across the kitchen and hid behind Fred and George. She remembered how her children used to hide behind their uncles whenever they were caught doing anything bad. She missed her children so much; it had been years since she had seen them, four years to be exact. She looked expectantly at her identical brothers, waiting for an explanation as to why she had seen something hide behind them. Fred and George just shook their head and shrugged before standing up, revealing two nervous faces, which looked up at Ginny.

The children stood up, revealing their wet clothes. Ginny immediately went into full mother mode and quickly retrieved two towels from a cupboard. She gave one each to Lily and James and began fussing over them. "James! Lily! Are you two okay? How did you get wet? Oh, you two are going to catch a cold, you'd better get out of those clothes."

"But – " both Lily and James said as their mother started tugging on their tops, indicating for them to take it off. "I'm not going to take them off," whined Lily, she smacked her brother on the head as he took off his shirt. "Ow Lils! I don't want to catch a cold."

"At least James has common sense. Come on Lily, take off your shirt before you catch a cold."

"No I won't." Ginny was about to reply when she heard someone clear their throat. She turned around and saw Harry by the stairs, an amused but serious look on his face. Ginny wondered hwy he was clearing his throat and sent him a questioning look. He jerked his head to indicate the other people in the room. She saw her mum and dad, Ron and Hermione, Fred and George eyeing her carefully. They had never seen her act like that before. "Oh, bloody hell…" muttered Ginny. She forgot about them, she had been so wrapped up in making sure that Lily and James were ok that she forgot that she was supposed to be 13 years old.

The fact that she had slipped up did not stop her from taking care of her children. She looked at Harry and motioned for him to come over. He slowly walked over to her and whispered, "Why are the children here? And stop trying to make Lily take off her shirt, you know she won't do it in public."

"But if she keeps on wearing that shirt she might catch a cold! Don't you care about her health?" Ginny said in a frustrated whisper, her voice gaining volume quickly so that she ended shouting the last few words. Harry looked at his children's wet state and whispered frantically, "Of course I care about her health, what kind of father would I be if I don't...but you've gotta stop babying them, people are watching." Harry then faced his children, "You two go up to your mum's room. Lily, you could borrow your mum's clothes. James, you know where Uncle Ron's room is, you could borrow my clothes too. Now, before you go up, did you say anything that indicated that you came from the future?" He watched as James squirmed under his intense gaze before replying, "Umm, we did ask them what year it was." Harry nodded and the children sighed, they weren't in trouble…for now. They hurriedly made their way out of the room and up the stairs.

Seeing that her children were upstairs and changing out of their wet clothes, Ginny asked Harry in a fierce whisper, "Why do you think they are here?"

"I don't know." Harry replied back, also in a whisper. They don't want anyone overhearing their conversation. "But I've got a hunch that they were watching us when we did the spell. They probably copied us - you know how quick James is with spells – and they landed themselves here, not on the same time we arrived but still in the past. What I'm wondering is that how come they still look the same but we go back to our younger bodies."

Ginny smacked him on the head. How could he be so stupid? "They can't go back to their younger bodies because they aren't born yet doofus." Harry rubbed the back of his head that smack hurt. "Uhh, what are you two talking about?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, share the conversation with us please." Asked George.

"Do you know those kids?" asked Fred again.

"They somehow look like you…"

"And where did they go?"

"Do they know their way around the Burrow?"

Harry raised a hand to stop the flow of questions from the twins. He wasn't sure how to answer them so he had to think fast. "Umm, do you mean those kids?" he asked, trying to buy some more time.

"Duh Harry, are there any other kids in this place?" Ron said from beside Hermione, who still had a calculating look on her face.

"Ohh, those kids! Right…umm, never seen them before in my life." Harry said, not quite that convincingly. Ginny had to concentrate on stopping the laughter that was trying to come out of her mouth, Harry was not that good a liar.

"Then how come Ginny was fussing over them?" Hermione asked, her brow was furrowed, this indicated that she was in 'research' mode and is slowly putting pieces together.

"Me? Fussing over them? I wasn't…" Ginny said, she was quite good at lying, growing up with the Weasley twins helped with that but Hermione can be a tough person to lie to. She can spot loopholes in everything.

"Of course you were, you were fussing over them. And it's obvious that you wouldn't fuss over someone that you just met. You know those kids Ginny, you knew their names and you weren't here when they introduced themselves." Hermione stated she could be very stubborn if she wants to.

"I did?" Ginny asked and looking back at her performance before, she found out that she did. She was about to say something when Harry said, "Leave her alone guys, anybody with a heart would help those kids. They were wet; you wouldn't want them to get sick now would you? And Ginny, having such a kind, loving heart, just helped the kids out."

Hermione just shook her head for her reply. "A kind loving heart?" George repeated. "Are you flirting with our sister Harry?" Fred asked in a low dangerous voice. Harry quickly said, "No, of course not! Why would I flirt with your sister?" Ron, at the same time, yelped, "Flirting?"

Ginny, feeling slightly hurt that Harry would say that, asked, "So you think that I'm not pretty enough for a guy to flirt with?" She knew that she shouldn't have done that but she couldn't resist, and he did hurt her feelings, even if she knew that it was for the sake of their cover.

Harry was stumped at Ginny's question. Everyone was deathly quiet, Hurricane Ginny caught Harry and there was no way out. "What do you mean?" Harry asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"You know what I meant. Aren't I pretty enough for guys to flirt with?"

"Umm, of – of course y-you are Ginny… but – " surprised looks was seen on the Weasley boys' faces. Harry just said that Ginny, their little sister Ginny, was pretty!

"But what?"

"But…umm, but…"

"Hey guys, what's happening?" asked Lily, James trailing along beside her. Lily was dressed in her mother's pastel green dress with a green ribbon on her hair and a pair of flip-flops to match. James was wearing one of Harry's shirts and a pair of jeans; his hair was starting to stand up in all direction since it wasn't that wet anymore.

Harry was glad that his children chose that time to enter; he was just saved from answering a very difficult question. Of course he thinks Ginny is pretty, beautiful even, but he couldn't say that it front of her brothers and parents. Not only would he be hexed till kingdom come but it would totally blow up their cover.

A loud growl was heard around the room. Everyone turned their head towards Ron. "Hey! It wasn't me…for a change." He said, the faintest of blushes creeping up from his neck.

A nervous chuckle escaped from James. "Sorry, that was me. I guess I'm hungry…"

"You're always hungry James." Lily said, teasing her brother.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

Mrs. Weasley, who had stayed quiet whilst watching what was happening, scooped up the fry up that she was cooking and placed it all on a plate. She placed the plate on the table and said, "Here you go dearie, breakfast." James mumbled a quick thank you before digging in on his food. Lily followed behind him but eating in a more calmer manner, but with the same gusto as her brother.

"Typical," muttered Ginny, "Kids, didn't you eat before you left?" she couldn't help it, it just came out of her mouth. It's not her fault that she cared about her children so much; it's in a mother's nature to fuss over their children.

"Sorry Mum…" both children said simultaneously after swallowing the food in their mouths. They didn't seem to notice what they just did and went back to their food. Gasps were heard from Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny froze. They had called her mum, now they are in for it. She looked at Harry and hoped that he could get them out of this mess. She was disappointed that Harry had nothing; she couldn't blame him for this was all her fault. Her and her big mouth.

"Mum?" repeated Hermione, she held a triumphant look and said, "I knew those children were related to you! The similarities between you and Lily are impressive. At first I thought you were sisters, but you being the mum is a much more plausible explanation."

"Plausible explanation?!" Ron exclaimed, "When did you get knocked up Ginny?" he was fuming. His sister was a mum! That could only mean one thing. She – she had – had…well it was obvious what she did and she got knocked up because of it, these children are the proof. Whoever knocked her up is going to pay.

The twins wore the same angry expression as Ron; Ginny knew that she had to say something before they figure out that James looked like Harry and James and Lily were siblings. What has she gotten herself into? "Knocked up? I'm just as surprised as you are!"

"You don't look so surprised." Ron said, his fist was shaking from uncontrolled anger. Hermione was trying her best to calm him down but was failing miserably.

"Of course she's surprised, she just found out that she's a mum! You'd be pretty damn stupid to not be surprised after hearing that kind of news." Harry said, trying to get the attention from Ginny. 'That's sweet of him…' Ginny thought a smile crept upon her lips. She quickly took that smile away from her face before anybody noticed and concentrated on the problem at hand.

"Why are you defending her?" Ron asked standing up, "Aren't you mad that Ginny knocked herself up!?"

"I did not knock myself up!"

"Unless of course," Ron said, thinking aloud, "you're the one that knocked her up." Ron pointed his finger at Harry. He clenched his hands into a fist and was ready to throw a punch at Harry when Ginny stepped in front of him. She didn't want Harry to be unconscious right now. She needed him.

"Harry did not do anything to me Ronald Weasley." She took out her wand and pointed it to her brother. "I'm only going to tell you this one last time so listen up good. I did not get pregnant. As you can see, I am too young for that and," she jerked her head to indicate the kids, "these children are about ten, eleven years old. So unless I got knocked up when I was three then your theory is pointless."

"I still don't get why they called you mum." Ron said as he sat back down. "Not to mention what Hermione said. The similarity between you and Lily is – is…wow."

Ginny just shook her head at her brother's antic, sighed and pocketed her wand. Crisis averted. She turned around to see Harry and saw that he was sighing in relief too, she gave him a small smile in thanks before sitting down on the dinner table. Boy, was she hungry. Ginny was sitting on the opposite side of the table so she could see them, she asked, "Nice grub?"

"Yeah," James said between mouthfuls of food. They were obviously too busy to pay attention to the argument a few minutes ago for James continued, "but I still think that your cooking is better Mum."

"Yeah, I agree with James, Mum. I like grandma's cooking, don't get me wrong but yours is still the best." Ginny's heart swelled at those words but two loud thuds caused her to look away from her eating children and to look at the source of the noise.

Her mum just fainted and her dad was fanning her, trying to wake her up again. Harry was on the floor too; from the punch Ron had given him. "Ron! Why did you hit Harry?"

"He knocked you up, that's why."

"Didn't you listen to a word I've said?" Ginny frantically hurried over to Harry's side and examined his bruise. It was a greenish purple shade and it had started to swell. Ginny didn't know what to do; she's gone in full panic mode.

"Dad!" Lily and James screamed. James quickly conjured a pack of frozen peas and handed it to his mum. Lily was crouching next to Harry, running her fingers through his hair, like what she always does when she was scared. "Mum, is Dad going to be alright?" she asked as Ginny placed the peas on Harry's bruise. All she could do was nod, she knew that he is going to be just fine but she didn't trust her voice at all. Harry being hit by her own brother - his best friend – just shook her. This was not meant to happen.

"See? He did knock you up." Ron said, his voice was cold and chilling but it did not scare Ginny. No, it takes more than that to scare her. She had been through the war and the Chamber of Secrets twice, and she had experienced more daunting things than an angry brother. She was not afraid. She was livid though. She gave the pack of peas to James, told him to keep it there and stood up.

Her eyes were set on her brother; she could see no one else but him. Her nostrils were flaring from the barely contained anger inside her and she was squeezing her hand so tight, she could see her knuckle whitening. She slowly advanced on Ron, like a lioness advancing on her prey.

She took out her wand again and pointed it to her brothers. She could tell that the twins were going to do something and she did not like it…whatever they were planning to do. She conjured rope to tie Fred and George together, earning her a strangled, "Hey!" from them.

"What are you doing Ginny?" Ron asked, eying her wand warily.

"Something I should've done the minute you opened that big mouth of yours." Ginny conjured ropes to tie Ron to his chair. When that was done, she conjured a bucket and placed it in front of him. Then she did her Bat Bogey Hex on him…and, "Eat slugs!"

Ron was now squirming as bogey bats crept out of his nose and slugs crawled out of his mouth. "Déjà vu, dear brother?" she said sarcastically.

"Ginny what are you doing?" Hermione asked, she ran over to Ron and tried to undo the spells on him but was hindered by Ginny yelling "Stop. He deserves what he is getting."

"Why are you doing this to him? Be reasonable Ginny."

"You know why…and I am reasonable."

"No you're not. Just because Ron punched Harry doesn't mean he should have the Boat Bogey Hex on him AND belching up slugs!"

"So you tolerate him punching Harry?"

"No, I didn't say that but he was only doing what he thought was best. He thought Harry got you pregnant. He thought that you were the children's mum and Harry was their dad. Don't punish him for something he thought was for the best."

"Oh stop acting like you understand and know everything Hermione, because you don't. What Ron did to Harry was unreasonable. He shouldn't have reacted that way; he could've stunned him…he didn't have to punch him. Besides, you don't know the full story." Ginny was pacing up and down now, Hermione was watching her pace and the rest was just watching the sight in font of them.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Hermione asked, clearly confused.

Ginny stopped pacing abruptly and rounded on Hermione. "What do I mean? What do I mean?! What I mean is that punching Harry was very unreasonable! Do you know how he grew up Hermione? Do you!?"

"What has this got to do with Ron punching Harry?"

"Answer me Hermione!"

"Umm, well, he lives with his relatives. That's all I know, besides the fact that they lock him in his room and don't feed him for days…"

"That's true, but that's not all what they do. You see Hermione, ever since Harry was old enough to walk; all his so called relatives made him do is to do chores. All day and well into the night. And whenever his work was not good enough, which was most of the time, his aunt being a bloody perfectionist, finding faults even if they aren't even there, he – " Ginny was stopped by Harry cutting in.

"Ginny, please stop." He was sitting against the wall, the bag of frozen peas still on his chin.

"No, Harry. They need to know."

"No Gin, the children are here." He looked down at James and Lily who were frozen in place by the amount of anger Ginny was channeling to Hermione. They were listening to her every word. "I don't want them to know, at least not yet. They're too young." Ginny nodded and walked over to her children, "I'm sorry kids, but you have to go upstairs. Go to my room and don't try to listen in. I promise you that your father and I will tell you when you're old enough."

The children were shocked, what was so special about this secret that they have to wait till they grow up to hear? Slowly, they stood up from the floor and walked over to the stairs. Lily looked back at her dad and saw the reassuring nod from him. She smiled and followed James.

"James, wait for me." Lily whispered, he was already on the top of the stairs and was heading over to their mum's room. They entered the small room together and sat on the bed, both in their own thought. Finally, James broke the silence, "Why do you think we just got kicked out?"

"We're too young to know James." Was all Lily's reply.

"But why are we too young to know? What is this secret?" James stood up and headed for the door, "I want to know what this secret is."

"No James." Lily grabbed her older brother's arm and said, "Mum said that she'll tell us when we're old enough. Just be patient. She promised us right?" James nodded solemnly and sat back down on the bed, wondering what that secret could be.

Ginny waited until she heard her bedroom door close before turning back to Hermione. Hermione asked, "Ginny, what is this secret? And why did you just send the children upstairs? Not to mention you said, 'your father and I'."

Ginny ignored the latter part of what Hermione said and went straight to the point, "He gets beaten up, Hermione. By his own uncle. No child deserves to be beaten up, Hermione. It's like he's reliving the past again, what Ron did to him. That's why it was unreasonable." A single tear rolled down Ginny's cheek and fell down to the floor where it popped with a soft splash. "And don't ask me how I know this because I just do." No sound was uttered as Ginny sat herself down and cried unto her hands.

Ginny felt the comforting presence of Harry as he sat down beside her and hugged her close, rocking her back and forth. He was muttering soothing words to her and she was glad that he was here with her. "It's ok Gin, don't cry now, it's all in the past…sshhh."

Minutes past and still no one has spoken, Ginny was crying freely into Harry now. His shirt was wet but he did not care. His wife needs him and he's there comforting her…appearances be damned.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore, she needed to say this and she needed to say it now. "Ginny, you still haven't explained why you said 'your father and I' to Lily and James. I think there's more the this 'full story' that you're not telling us."

Ginny raised her head and took a deep breath. This is it. She's going to tell them. "Right…full story." She extricated herself from Harry's hands and said slowly, as id she's choosing her words. "The full story, well, it's a long story. Perhaps we should call the kids to come back down, and Harry?"

"Yes Gin?" Harry answered.

"Be a dear and wake mum up, thanks." Harry did what he was told by casting the "Ennervate" at Mrs. Weasley. He then went over to the stairs and shouted, "Lily! James! Come back down here. Family meeting!" A loud thud was heard, followed by a soft giggle and thumping of feet on wood.

"We're here Dad." Lily said followed by James who was rubbing his bum. "Don't ask." Was all he said to his dad's questioning look.

"He fell off the bed!" Lily squealed and quickly ducked at James' light punch. "Can't catch me James, I'm too fat for you." Lily ran away from James, ran around the table, over some chairs and into the living room. Harry and Ginny quickly followed, leading the now free twins, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione, who was supporting a green-faced Ron – he had stopped throwing up ages ago, he just didn't want to open his mouth just in case another slug comes out.

The family was now in the living room. Harry, Ginny, Lily and James were sated on the sofa. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sharing an armchair whilst the twins, Ron and Hermione found chairs or sat on the table, much to Mrs. Weasley's chagrin.

Harry cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Then Ginny spoke up, "Well, Hermione was asking about this 'full story' that I mentioned earlier and I'm going to tell you it, right now. This might take a while so please, get comfy. This will explain the sudden appearances of Lily and James over here." The children grinned at the eager faces of the Weasley family.

Ginny tentatively glanced at Harry before taking a deep breath, ready for her second long speech for the day. "Okay. First thing's first. Ron was right."

"What did you just say Ginny?" Fred asked, incredulity lining his voice.

"Sorry Ginny, can you please repeat what you said. I thought you said that Ron was right." Said George.

"That you really are their mum." Fred pointed at Lily and James, who were nodding at him.

"And that Harry is their dad."

"Of course they're our mum and dad! Can't you see the resemblance?" Lily asked, batting her eyelashes whilst James ruffled his hair.

"Yeah," James agreed, "I've got the uncontrollable hair and she got the red mane."

"That's right. Lily and James are my children…and Harry's." everyone's mouths dropped open. "You see Harry and I aren't from this time. We're from the future." Ginny raised her hand to stop Hermione from voicing her questions. "We came back in time because we wanted to change some stuff, stuff that we didn't want to happen. What happened today was not really on our plans. How are we supposed to know that out children are going to follow us back in time?" she let out a half-hearted chuckle. "And don't worry, they're going to get grounded when they get back home. Right kids?"

"Yes Mum. Sorry Mum." The kids chanted a bit disappointed for being grounded but happy all the same. Having this adventure was worth even a month's worth of detentions.

"So, that's the full story. I'm sorry that we had to lie to you, but we can't exactly tell you this can't we? You'll be asking tons of questions about your future and we just can't answer them. Hermione, you know the rules of time travel right? We can't tell you anything from the future…"

Silence followed Ginny's speech. Nobody was brave enough to say anything after that. Finally, after a quick hesitation, Ron spoke. "So I was right wasn't I?"

"Yes Ron, you were." Ginny smiled at her brother and leaned on Harry's shoulder. Telling her family this big secret was a weight off of her shoulders, and she knew that it was the same for Harry too. Perhaps, Lily and James coming back in time was not such a bad thing after all.

Then, out of the blue, Mrs. Weasley screamed, "Grandchildren! I have grandchildren!" She ran over to Lily and James and engulfed them into a hug.

Laughter filled the room at Mrs. Weasley's reaction and the tension was broken. The twins joined Mrs. Weasley, along with Mr. Weasley, Ron and Hermione. Ginny just watched from a distance, she was too tired to participate in the hug, but that thought was erased by Harry dragging her over and joined the hug as well. This day was a very eventful day, and it wasn't even lunchtime yet!

_A/N: If you spot any mistakes, please tell me...I don't have a beta so I proof read my own work. I try my best though and I hope that you won't mind the mistakes. Review please! _


End file.
